A method and an arrangement of the above kind are described in international patent publication WO/A 92-09448. There, an output torque desired value is determined in dependence upon the position of an operator-controlled element (accelerator pedal) and, if required, while taking into account the output rpm of the drive train (output rpm of the transmission, wheel rpm). The gear ratio of the transmission is determined in dependence upon this output torque desired value. Then, the torque of the drive unit of the drive train is adjusted in such a manner that the actual value of the output torque assumes the magnitude of the desired value. This adjustment is made while taking into account the transmission ratio.
In the known procedure, lost motion in the position of the accelerator pedal can occur when computing the desired value from the position of the accelerator pedal. This lost motion can occur, for example, because of switching in consumers or because of changing elevation above sea level.